Injectors are in widespread use, in particular for internal combustion engines, where they may be arranged in order to dose fuel into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine. These injectors ought to have a high reliability over their lifetime and very exact injection volume.